1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic system for actuating at least two operating systems of a vehicle, preferably for steering and gear shifting of a motor vehicle. The hydraulic system comprises at least one reservoir for the hydraulic medium from which the hydraulic medium can be supplied via a distribution valve to the two operating systems, wherein the distribution valve is connected to a control unit and controls a flow of the hydraulic medium to the two operating systems such that one operating system has priority over the other operating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide vehicles with a hydraulic system for operating the steering system and the semi-automatic mechanical transmission, wherein the hydraulic system can actuate the valves correlated with the two operating systems. A distribution valve ensures that the two operating systems are supplied with a sufficient amount of hydraulic medium.
It is an object of the present invention to configure a hydraulic system of the aforementioned kind such that it can be employed in an optimal way in a motor vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that a brake device of the vehicle is connected to the control unit which brake device comprises a brake power assist unit and a master brake cylinder, wherein the brake power assist unit is connected via a brake valve to the control unit.
In the hydraulic system according to the invention the brake device of the vehicle is connected to the control unit. By doing so, the brake device can be directly actuated by the control unit, for example, via a ranging device of the vehicle. When the distance to the vehicle ahead is too small, the control unit automatically intervenes and actuates the brake device even when the driver of the vehicle has not yet actuated the brake pedal.